Marco Asensio
| birth_place = Palma, Spain | height = | position = Attacking midfielder / Winger | currentclub = Real Madrid | clubnumber = 20 | youthyears1 = | youthclubs1 = Mallorca | years1 = 2013–2014 | clubs1 = Mallorca B | caps1 = 14 | goals1 = 3 | years2 = 2013–2014 | clubs2 = Mallorca | caps2 = 37 | goals2 = 4 | years3 = 2014– | clubs3 = Real Madrid | caps3 = 13 | goals3 = 2 | years4 = 2014–2015 | clubs4 = → Mallorca (loan) | caps4 = 19 | goals4 = 3 | years5 = 2015–2016 | clubs5 = → Espanyol (loan) | caps5 = 34 | goals5 = 4 | nationalyears1 = 2012 | nationalteam1 = Spain U16 | nationalcaps1 = 2 | nationalgoals1 = 0 | nationalyears2 = 2014–2015 | nationalteam2 = Spain U19 | nationalcaps2 = 12 | nationalgoals2 = 8 | nationalyears3 = 2015– | nationalteam3 = Spain U21 | nationalcaps3 = 12 | nationalgoals3 = 4 | nationalyears4 = 2016– | nationalteam4 = Spain | nationalcaps4 = 2 | nationalgoals4 = 0 | club-update = 21:40, 29 January 2017 (UTC) | nationalteam-update = 15 November 2016 }} Marco Asensio Willemsen (born 21 January 1996) is a Spanish professional footballer who plays for Real Madrid as an attacking midfielder. Club career Mallorca Born in Palma, Majorca, Balearic Islands to a Dutch mother and a Spanish-Basque father,Seguido desde hace meses por la élite europe (Followed for months by the European elite); Diario de Mallorca, 27 August 2014 Asensio played youth football for hometown club RCD Mallorca. After being scouted by Real Madrid and FC Barcelona,Madrid y Barça pugnan por Asensio (Madrid and Barça fight for Asensio); Diario de Mallorca, 25 February 2013 he made his senior debuts with the B-team in the 2013–14 season in Tercera División, despite still being a junior; on 27 October 2013, he made his first competitive appearance for the main squad, playing the last six minutes in a 1–3 away loss against Recreativo de Huelva for the Segunda División championship.Linares reafirma el liderato del Decano (Linares confirms first place for the Dean); Marca, 27 October 2013 Again from the bench, Asensio played the last six minutes in a 0–0 home draw against CD Lugo.[http://www.marca.com/2013/11/02/futbol/2adivision/1383420718.html Los lucenses tiran de oficio para resistir en el Iberostar (Lucences resort to know-how to resist at Iberostar)]; Marca, 2 November 2013 After impressing in his first games, he was promoted to the first team by manager José Luis Oltra.Marco Asensio llama a la puerta (Marco Asensio knocks on the door); Última Hora, 4 November 2013 Asensio scored his first professional goal on 16 March 2014, netting the first in a 2–0 home win over CD Tenerife.Asensio y Thomas dan aire a los baleares ante un flojo Tenerife (Asensio and Thomas give air to the Balearic against a weak Tenerife); Marca, 16 March 2014 He was made a starter under new coach Valeri Karpin, scoring against CA Osasuna, Deportivo Alavés and UE Llagostera within a month. Real Madrid On 24 November 2014, Real Madrid reached an agreement in principle to sign Asensio. On 5 December the deal was officially announced, with the player signing a six-year deal for a €3.9 million fee and remaining with the Bermellones on loan until the end of the campaign. On 20 August 2015, after making the whole pre-season with Real Madrid, Asensio was loaned to RCD Espanyol in La Liga. He played his first game in the competition on 19 September, featuring 86 minutes in a 3–2 success at Real Sociedad, he ended his spell at the Estadi Cornellà-El Prat with 12 overall assists. Returned to the Santiago Bernabéu Stadium for 2016–17, Asensio's first competitive appearance took place on 9 August, as he played the full 120 minutes and scored through a 25-meter effort in a 3–2 win against fellow Spaniards Sevilla FC for the UEFA Super Cup. He made his first league start 12 days later, netting the second goal in a 3–0 success at Real Sociedad. International career After being a regular for Spain at youth level, Asensio made his debut for the under-21 team on 26 March 2015, coming on as a late substitute for goalscorer Gerard Deulofeu in a 2–0 friendly win over Norway in Cartagena. In July, he was part of the victorious under-19 team at the UEFA European Championship in Greece, where he scored both goals in a semi-final victory over France in Katerini, in the 88th minute and in added time. On 17 May 2016, Asensio and Espanyol teammate Pau López were called up to the full side for a friendly against Bosnia and Herzegovina. He made his debut on the 29th, starting in the 3–1 win in Switzerland. Career statistics Club 1 Includes UEFA Super Cup and FIFA Club World Cup matches. International Honours Club ;Real Madrid *UEFA Super Cup: 2016 *FIFA Club World Cup: 2016 International ;Spain U19 *UEFA European Under-19 Championship: 2015 Individual *Segunda División Player of the Month: October 2014 *UEFA European Under-19 Championship: Golden Player 2015 References External links * * Category:1996 births Category:Living people Category:Spanish people of Dutch descent Category:Spanish people of Basque descent Category:Sportspeople from Palma, Majorca Category:Spanish footballers Category:Footballers from Majorca Category:Association football midfielders Category:La Liga players Category:Segunda División players Category:Tercera División players Category:RCD Mallorca B players Category:RCD Mallorca players Category:Real Madrid C.F. players Category:RCD Espanyol footballers Category:Spain youth international footballers Category:Spain under-21 international footballers Category:Spain international footballers